The Pandora Files
by KingoftheLab13
Summary: Oz and Alice have disapeared into the abyss and Sharon has died, leaving Break and Gilbert alone in the human world. But whats the abyss like anyway? And where will the heartbreak end? BreakXGil & AliceXOz AdaXEliot
1. 1 A Strawberry HeartCake

**Roari-Chibi: We owns nothing!!! Desu desu**

**Natalie Chibi: What about me!?!! I'm the maid! **

**Roari Chibi: Oh…yeah…we own Natalie but nothing else! Gomenasai Natalie…**

------------------------------

"Please, Gilbert," Break chuckled, "That flower vase never insulted you! You aren't a seaweed head but you are truly an awful drunk!"

Oz had been gone six months. He'd followed Alice into the abyss. Break hoped they were alright, but at the same time, wished Gilbert would be happy with the consequences.

He'd gotten in the wine at least once a week since Oz departed and Break had promised Sharon he'd watch over the younger man.

Sharon…that was a sensitive subject for Break. He'd known they didn't have much time left but he'd expected to die before her…she'd died shortly after Oz left.

So now it was only Break and Gilbert. Sometimes Break wished he could get drunk himself and forget about everything. Without Sharon, he had no comfort.

Gilbert, at one time, would have been enough to keep him happy, but now he was tearing himself apart and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Eventually the yelling stopped and Break took Gil back to his room. It was messy and unorganized, photos filling the floor as he tried to remember as much about his master as possible. It was hopeless, Gilbert was heartbroken.

Break laid him on the bed and left the room, returning to the balcony to think.

He plopped a piece of hard candy into his mouth, savoring the sweetness of the cherry flavor. Sharon used to always say he liked sweets because that was the only sugar he had left in his life. More and more now he thought of this now that she was gone.

The wind blew a little bit as he bit the center of the candy.

"Master Break?" the new maid followed him onto the balcony, holding a squirming Emily. "She was crying. Did you forget about her again?"

"Yes Natalie, thank you." The blonde set Emily on his shoulder and turned to leave. Break almost wished she would stay, that she would save him from this awful world, save him from himself and the silence his thoughts thrived in.

"Xerxes," Emily still was sobbing on his shoulder, "You still care about me don't you?"

"Of course, Emily," He smiled at her. "I always will."

Emily wasn't fooled by his smiles of assurance and sat silent for awhile.

_What would it be like? _Break thought to himself _to be a doll like Emily?_

He shook his head. Emily couldn't truly cry…but could he? Physically, of course, but his mind wouldn't allow it. His soul knew that deep down he couldn't hurt Gilbert like that.

Why was he thinking about Gilbert? True, he was a friend, but he was heartbroken over Oz like Break was over Sharon. It would never work between them…but at the same time…

He left the balcony and grabbed something from the refrigerator before heading into Gilbert's room.

Gil was on his side, hugging the hat Ada had given him so long ago. He was peaceful while he slept, dark hair falling into his face as he dreamed. The golden eyes that showed his inner turmoil closed, hiding his hurt.

Break set something on the bedside table and bent down to kiss the other man's lips.

"Sleep soundly, Gilbert," he smiled, "Tomorrow will be better, I promise."

------------------------------------------------

Gilbert rubbed his eyes as he slowly awoke. He looked out the window at the sun clearly shining.

His eyes drifted to the bedside table. A small cheesecake heart with a strawberry beside it sat on a small china plate, waiting for him.

"Break?" he asked, expecting the man to appear out of nowhere. When this didn't happen, he straightened his clothes and headed out to the balcony, holding the cake in his hand.

He was just looking for a fork when he noticed Break at the tiny glass table out on the balcony. He sat next to a stack of empty plates and Emily was across the table from him.

His head was in his hands and he was crying, silently. Emily was silent as well. Had they not wanted to wake him?

"Break?"

-----------------------------------

**Please rate and review! I know the first chapter is crappy but its my first one so don't be too hard on me! And if you have any ideas, those are welcome to!**


	2. 2 The Abyss and What It Holds

**Woot! I'll actually say something this time! This is my first fan fiction, second chapter. Its partially in honor of my best friend's birthday (whom I call Gilbert and thus the story makes sense.) **

**But I'm enjoying this! I'll continue it until I can't think of anything else. So lo and behold…Its Alice and Oz!**

"Oz my manservant, lying on a table s-l-e-e-p-i-n-g" Oz awoke to Alice's awkwardly un-rhyming tune. Something told him it had started well but she'd been singing so long that she was running out of verses.

It was true. He had fallen asleep on a table. What he didn't remember was the table being 20 foot in the air. It tipped from side to side as he looked over the edge and Alice laughed at his confused facial expressions.

"Alice," he laughed, "Can you give me a hand please?"

"No," Alice smiled, backing up, "You're just a lazy manservant…though I hear you miss the seaweed head."

Oz blushed. He had dreamed of Gil last night. Did he talk in his sleep? And was this dream before or after the table floated 20 foot higher than when he'd lain on it?

Alice leapt and landed smack on the table, the lesser gravity of the abyss carrying her higher and higher. She gripped Oz and hoisted herself on top of the dining furniture. She smirked and chuckled at Oz's shocked face.

Oz shook his head and looked at the pocket watch. Jack had helped him set it right and it worked, even in the abyss. Some mornings he would wake up with hours ticking by in minutes; while others it would barely move at all. This morning though, it seemed on time.

He repocketed the watch and sighed. The table began to rock a small fraction and by the time Alice noticed, it was falling towards the floor. They screamed and gripped the smooth surface of the top.

The table and its passengers landed shaken but safe and the couple quickly decided to climb off.

Alice kissed Oz on the cheek and beckoned him to follow her onward into the abyss.

When Oz's time had run out they had been sent to the deepest level of the abyss, to the pit of hell itself and with the help of a small black cat they had worked there way up to where they had started-where they had met.

Oz had never quite figured out how the cat ended up there. He only assumed that when Cheshire's world dissolved around him that the Will of the Abyss took pity on him and let him into the abyss again. What struck him as totally out there though was the fact that he hadn't turned human again.

Did he need to collect body parts again? Or did he simply choose to conceal his human form? Of course, lets not leave out the other option-what if he wasn't Cheshire at all?

Well, Cheshire or not, this strange cat had led them safely this far and Oz had determined that it hadn't a mind to harm them. Maybe it would take them to where they were going-to find Phillip's father.

Phillip's father had died, leaving him all alone and now they were going to stop at nothing to discover if he lingered in the abyss. If his soul still did then they would retrieve him. If his body did but not the breath within it, they would give him a proper burial. AND, if the body wasn't there at all, they'd return to the world above.

Oz had tried to remind himself daily that Alice had given up finding the rest of her memories for this and that it meant the world to her…because it meant the world to him. Love was funny like that.

"Oz," Alice looked him straight in the eye, "What if Sharon's down here too?"

It struck a chord. Sharon? In the abyss?

"No," Oz replied sternly, "She's alive in the mortal realm, silly! You might as well be saying we'd see Eliot or Ada down here." He laughed at his own joke.

They walked a little bit farther. Suddenly a foot came down on his back.

"How dare you laugh at my name, Bazarious!"

"Eliot?"

Sure enough, the almost grey haired boy was standing on Oz's back, looking triumphant in his lesser weight in this gravity.

"How'd you get here?"

**Gomen! All these chapters are so short! But heres 2**


	3. 3 Eques, Photographs, and Tea

**Heyo! Its Roari. Here's chapter 3 and its back to the human world with Gil and Break! Enjoy! This chapter was difficult to write and is shorter than I would like but oh well…**

**---**

"Gilbert!" Break called as he entered Gil's room. The sun was shining brightly and Gil was sitting at the window, admiring a picture of the five of them.

Break sat beside him on the sunlit sill and smiled.

It was a rather funny picture. Alice and Gil were glaring at each other, an awkward line of tension between them. Ironically, this is where Oz stood. It was Halloween a few months back (it was August now) and they were all in costume. Oz was a butler, an odd but suiting costume. Since Break had gotten random costumes and had them choose, Alice was a rabbit. Gil had been the last to get up, and sadly got the cat costume. Candy corn Break was off to the side with Princess Sharon and Emily was ironically on Sharon's shoulder instead of Break's.

"I miss him," Gilbert admitted, "And I miss the girls too."

"Even Alice?" Break asked.

"Yeah, even Alice."

"Do you want to join me for tea on the balcony?" he started out the room and Gilbert followed hesitantly.

He had just looked back for a moment when he noticed Emily still sitting on the windowsill.

_I better take her back to Break…_He walked back over to the window and picked her up.

"Don't touch me, Stupid!" the doll yelled, "Baka!"

"What was Break crying about this morning?" Gilbert asked. The question just kind of slipped and Gil was afraid he'd get a sarcastic reply from the doll. It never came.

"Well, you stupid Seaweed Head," Emily replied, "If you don't get your head up Break might just break…no puns there…he LOVED Sharon!"

Gilbert's eyes went wide. He'd never thought of that, never considered Break to be straight. He ACTED so gay that he'd just assumed…

"Oh!" Break declared, coming into the room again, "There you are, Emily! Are you coming, Gilbert?"

Break set the doll on his shoulder and led the way out of the room.

So that was how Break handled things. He hid them! All this time he'd thought Break had just gotten over Sharon, but in truth it was tearing him apart inside, leaving him with nothing but laughter as a comfort.

Gil joined Break on the balcony and waited for Break to say something. That something never came and Break poured the tea.

"Are you alright, Break?" Gil asked when the silence was just too much for him to handle.

"Of course!" he smirked, "Silly boy, why would you think otherwise?"

The doll on his shoulder eyed Gil as if to say "Shut up or I will murder you in your sleep." What scared him the most was that there was no doubt in his mind that she would find a way to do it.

Gilbert shook his head and stuck his fork into the chocolate treat in front of him. He pondered on what Break what must be thinking. If only he knew that Break was keeping everything a secret to protect him, to keep his most precious person safe.

"Good afternoon, Natalie," Break smiled, turning to the blonde hiding behind the curtains inside. Natalie blushed and stepped forward into the light. Her green eyes shone with worry.

"Eques…" Natalie led off. Sharon might be dead, but Eques still roamed the house, consumed by his loss. He liked to linger in Natalie's shadow or in Sharon's old room, left untouched since she departed from this world.

"What about Eques?" Break stood from the table and approached the girl. He smiled, comforting her, "Is that silly horse off again?"

Gilbert smiled at the man's slightly creepy smile and stood next to him. He could hear Break's heartbeat from where he stood and his own heart fluttered.

"Eques is gone…and I don't think he's coming back this time."

"Why do you say that?" It was Gil's turn to ask questions. He didn't care about Eques but so much, but nothing had happened in a long time and he was tired of the boring lifestyle they had adapted.

"He…he went into the abyss…"

**---**

**Yeah, short chapter but to tell you the truth, I didn't know what to do and I felt like I needed to write some today since I had nothing better to do. Please rate and review! On to chapter 4!**


	4. 4 No Is No Acceptable

**I own nothing! If you wanna see something that actually belongs to me, go to my youtube channel (mangoXgrapes). Everything on there is about a novel I'm writing with my bff. **

**Behold! Chapter…4 I believe! Rate! Review! Eat cake!**

* * *

"Glad to see you too," he smirked. Eliot jumped down, smiling at a very confused Alice.

"Speak, human!" Alice demanded, "How is it that you appeared?!" She was defensive now. It wasn't just Alice and Oz now. I was Alice, Oz, and Eliot. This wasn't a good combo.

"Where's Leo?" Oz butted in with his question.

"Eques could only carry one person." He replied. "He came and found me this morning while I was tending the black roses."

The silence consumed them. Toys floated by in the darkness and Eliot was no longer smiling. Oz looked at his feet. The gaze was too much for him.

Eques walked up behind Alice and snorted, making her jump a little. The unicorn was the same as ever; the same black mane and body; the same dark aura surrounding him.

"Where's Sharon?" You could almost hear the breaking of Oz and Alice's hearts as she muttered the question. Her thoughts pleaded for the best. Sharon was watching them right now. Everything would be fine. Everything was always fine. Sharon was always okay.

"She's been dead for months." Eliot showed no sympathy. He was a cold hearted snake. Alice felt tears come to her eyes. She fought them for as long as possible but a few still silently cascaded down her face.

"Break?" Oz asked. They might as well get the situation straight here and now. "Gilbert?"

Eliot sat on the table and looked him straight in the eyes. He hesitated before he replied. Alice grasped Oz's hand as tight as possible. Oz didn't even wince.

"Break is alright," Eliot informed them, "So is Gilbert. They are living together in Break's quarters. Break is rather heartbroken and Gilbert is in pieces…but physically they're alright."

This news was good but not good enough. Oz pondered on these thoughts. _What if Alice was taken from me? What if I had to leave her? What if she…_ He left this sentence without answer.

"Why are you here then? Why aren't you home with Ada? Why did you leave my sister?"

"She and the baby are fine."

Oz swallowed hard. Baby? He was an uncle and he wasn't there? How long had they been gone? Oz felt his eyes go wide.

"You've been gone almost a year, Oz." He glared at Oz. "Do you have any idea what you put them through!? Losing you once wasn't enough! You just had to tear them apart again didn't you!?!?!"

"But we told everyone…" Alice muttered, ashamed even though it hadn't been directed at her. "We told everyone we were leaving…"

Oz put his arm around her. "What, Eliot?" he demanded, voice rising. "Did you come to retrieve us!?"

"Yes. I did. And I won't accept no as an answer."

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Ummm…school's been tough and my boyfriends been demanding so…yup! Ummm….I'm working on the break & gilbert chapter and it'll probably be uploaded next week. This is the shortest chapter so far but I DON'T CARE! I like it.**


	5. 5 Formed Alliance

**Chapter 5. I own nothing!!! Sorry it took so long ^^;**

The abyss was no simple matter.

Gil and Break stood there a moment as they contemplated the situation. Was it even a situation? Did this truly affect them at all? All they lost was a mourning chain that never did anything but mope anymore. That wasn't huge was it?

But alas, the appearance of their next guest showed that it was in fact, a concern.

"Now," The blonde woman standing before them demanded, "Where is my husband?!" She wore pink and was familiar-too familiar. Break and Gil were so familiar with her (and her husband) in fact that the idea of him being gone nearly made them sick.

"Ada," Break assured, "I have no idea."

But he did have an idea. In fact, he was nearly certain of where Eliot was. Best not to tell Ada though, might be bad for the baby.

Break looked at Gil. This glance seemed to reveal that they were thinking the same thoughts-the abyss. And silently they agreed that it WAS best to keep they're mouths shut. Ada didn't have to know right? Eliot would come back.

"Where's the baby?" Gil asked, trying to get off the subject of Eliot so there was no chance of her discovering the truth.

"Maybe she's in the abyss too!" Emily laughed at her private joke as Ada's face went from sweet to shocked to angry in a matter of seconds. Gil sighed. Break set Emily on the windowsill, planning to 'forget' her later.

"What?" she asked, blinking and smiling at the boys as if she'd been magically transformed into the Wicked Witch of the West. "Where is my husband? The…abyss?"

Ada didn't get angry much. Normally, she was carefree. But ever since she had that baby her mood wasn't as friendly and her patience was nonexistent.

Break and Gilbert ran.

"NO!" Emily called from behind, "Please! Don't leave me with her! BREAK!? GIL!? PLEASE!? I didn't mean it! BREAK!!!"

There were more cries from the other room.

"That was cruel," Gilbert sighed.

Break nodded.

Another silent agreement was made as they hid on the balcony, under a table.

It was bright outside. The sun was high. The tablecloth was white and barely toned the brightness down. The two grown men couldn't fit underneath the circular table very well without their feet hanging out and with Break positioned like a cat, his butt lifted the table up a small fraction every once in awhile.

They would be found.

But now it was silent. No one dare speak or move. The boys prayed that Ada had not brought her cats and did not think to look out here.

Sadly though for the boys, a white head poked its way into the small circle of space. It meowed loudly.

Gil couldn't take it. Break held him down with more force than necessary but the man still shook, still quivered as the cat approached, signaling for its owner to come murder the boys.

The white fluff ball rubbed against Gil's face. He screamed and started to bolt upwards.

Xerxes couldn't have this. Gil would get hurt and it was already inevitable that they'd be found.

He rolled over, pinning the boy to the floor and knocking the table over to its side, sending the dishes crashing to the floor. Both of them knew that they would be found but it didn't matter at the moment.

The cat had run off, terrified of the crashing and Break and Gil found themselves alone.

Break was on top of Gil, his intentions to keep Gil calm had failed. He had his arms pinning Gil's to the floor of the balcony and the rest of his weight on Gil's legs.

Gil swallowed hard, feeling his heart thumping in his chest.

Break waited for Gil to demand release. It never came.

They stayed in this awkward position-silent-for a few moments before Break could take it any longer.

He bent over and softly brushed his lips against Gil's.

The uke for the moment stayed there, wide eyed before slowly shutting them, figuring it was rude to stare when he was actually enjoying it.

The kiss didn't deepen. Thoughts of an open mouthed kiss had just reached Xerxes' mind when Ada came on the scene.

She didn't beat them. She didn't shout. For a moment, she didn't even speak. Break rolled off Gil and looked up at her from the floor, brushing his white hair from his face.

And then she started to cry.

"Please…" she gasped, "Don't you care about me at all?"

The boys exchanged a glance prior to nodding.

"We'll bring Eliot back," Gil ended.

The alliance between the three of them was clear.

**Fin~ there's chapter five! I like this one. Please rate and review!**


End file.
